


Voices Carry

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Comments and suggestions welcome. Inbox for requests if you like. :)</p></blockquote>





	Voices Carry

Jared stepped back from the window shutting the curtains.

"They still down there?" Shannon asked sitting up in the bed. 

"Yeah" Jared replied with a small smirk. 

Shannon smiled. 

"You wanna go say hi?"

Jared smiled back and beamed. 

"Of course."

The brothers quickly dressed and headed out to an area where they had earlier visited. 

It was a fairly small balcony that overlooked the street, and gave a beautiful view of the city. 

As they stepped out in view of the crowd that had gathered, they were quickly greeted by the shouts and flashes of cameras from the mob. 

Jared pulled out his cell phone smiling and waving to the throng below. 

The sound of the crowd sent waves of excitement through them as Jared began to film them. 

This is the rush that they loved. 

The energy of the crowd wafted up the side of the building and filled the small balcony with elation. 

The adrenaline coursing through his veins was more than Shannon could bear now. 

"We should get back to the room now so that I can fuck your brains out" Shannon whispered in his Jared's ear. 

To everyone below, it looked as if Shannon had whispered an innocent joke that made Jared giggle. 

They waved goodbye and quietly stepped through the steel door and into the stairwell. 

Still reeling from impromptu "meet and greet", the brothers grinned from ear to ear as they stepped in to the wood paneled elevator. 

As the doors shut, Shannon pinned his younger sibling up against the wall kissing him passionately. 

Jared smiled behind the kiss as his wrists were pinned on either side of his head. 

The elevator dinged quietly as they passed each floor, while Shannon's teeth sank in to the soft skin of Jared's neck causing him to hiss lightly. 

As their destination was reached, the Letos pulled themselves apart and casually walked past an older couple making their way down the hall smiling sweetly at them. 

If they only knew. 

Jared quickly swiped the white plastic key card through the lock and smiled as they each entered the room. 

Shannon grabbed Jared at the waist and began leading him to the large bed at the center of the room. 

"I bet" Shannon whispered between kisses on the back of Jared's neck "that I can make you scream my name louder than any of the girls downstairs."

"Mmm" Jared moaned. "Let's see you try"

Shannon accepted his challenge, and bent his younger brother over on to the bed as he removed his shirt. 

He made quick work of the jeans and underwear that Jared had on, and as Jared removed his own shirt, Shannon's remaining clothing quickly followed. 

Jared crawled forward on all fours while Shannon kneeled behind him. 

"Uh uh" Shannon growled "Face me"

His cock hardened at the sight of Jared's chest and toned tummy. 

Jared licked his lips as Shannon grabbed his favorite lube from the selection on the night table. 

And as Shannon began to ready himself, Jared reached out to him. 

Normally this would've been met with a slap, a push or other punishment. 

Not tonight. 

Tonight was purely sex, and energy. 

He leaned his body down between his brother's bent knees teasing him slowly. 

As he slid past the folds of Jared's body, Shannon let out deep growl. 

"God damn you feel good"

He began to rhythmically thrust to the beat in his own head as Jared's spine bowed, arching his body toward him. 

He leaned down still keeping in time as he traced kisses and licks down his brother's chest. 

Shannon's ears were filled with the faint cry of cheering fans mixed with guttural moans of the man beneath him. 

"Think you can get louder than them?" He asked 

"Oh Shan!"

"Not loud enough." 

Shannon pushed Jared's knees back further and began pounding him faster. 

"Louder!"

"Mmm! Sha-Shannon!!"

The older sibling reached down grasping Jared's leaking prick stroking him quickly. 

"If you wanna cum, you better scream my mother fuckin' name"

Shannon quickened his thrusts as beads of sweat formed in his brow. 

"SHANNON!"

As his name echoed off the walls, Shannon's release spilled inside his lover. 

He pulled out his spent cock kneeling before Jared and continued to stroke him until his cum shot on to his tongue. 

While cleaning the mess they made, Jared's phone pinged alerting him to a text. 

Jared let out a chuckle as he read it. 

"It's from Tomo!" He said setting the phone down on the table. 

\-- Keep it down! --

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Comments and suggestions welcome. Inbox for requests if you like. :)


End file.
